Tobias Returns
by ilovegir26
Summary: Darwin is acting weird and is dissapering at serten times in the day to go to the 'park'. Wonder why check the story. :)
1. The Car

Ok so this is my first story so please be nice on the reviews.

Chapter one: On the body

It was Monday evening in Elmore all the kids have just left school and gone home. Gumball walked into his room. "Darwin are you here?"  
Gumball couldn't find his brother. He was last seen at school fighting with Tobias.  
"I'm in my bowl."Darwin replied.  
"what happened at school today? What were you and Tobias fighting about?"Gumball was curious.  
"Nothing. It was nothing."Darwin was hiding something and Gumball knew it.  
"Tell me now!"Gumball hissed.  
"you know when you punched Tobias in the face." (Dark Times by jacquelineCyrus ) "Yea, why?"Gumball sat down on his bed.  
"well Tobias asked me if I would help lure you into a trap to kill you. I declined because your my brother in all you know."Darwin got out of his bed and sat next to Gumball.  
" He did? That fucking bitch!" Gumball pounded the bed with his hands.  
"He is going to kill me now. He told me."  
"I won't let that happen. neither of us will die buddy."Gumball hugged his fishy brother.  
"Gumball what would you do if I died?"  
"I would never leave your grave. I care for you buddy. Why?" "Just wondering. Let's go get dinner I'm hungry." Darwin walked out of his room not waiting for Gumball. As Darwin walked out gumball saw cuts on Darwin's left arm, "Holly shit!"gumball sat there scared. did he do that to himself? Why would he do that to himself? Gumball thought.  
Sorry for such a short chapter guys but I will try to update soon but with it being Christmas in all, you know. Please review, follow and do whatever you want to do after!


	2. Rachel and Darwin

Recently on Tobias Return:  
As Darwin walked out gumball saw cuts on Darwin's left arm, "Holly shit!"gumball sat there scared. did he do that to himself? Why would he do that to himself? Gumball thought.

* * *

one you see this sign -## play still worth fighting for By MY Darkest Days

Chapter Two: Rachel X Darwin

At the table Darwin was hiding his arms by sitting down. The only bad part was that half his head was under the table. "Darwin you want some books to sit on?" Nicole asked her son.

"Yes, please get me some." Darwin spoke in a low British voice.

"Darwin is your voice OK?" Anais asked Darwin.

"Its fine." Darwin said again in the British voice.

"why do you keep talking like that?"Anais asked.

" Oh um... I'm in a play." Darwin said as he put his voice back to normal.

"OK, cool."Anais smiled and ate her chili.

Darwin ate all of his chili," may I be excused?"Darwin asked.

"Yes Darwin go ahead." Nicole and Richard said at the same time then laughed.

Darwin left the room and walked outside. He left a note on the couch saying he was going for a walk. Darwin walked all around town thinking about why he cut himself, why he got into a fight with Tobias then he felt like he was being followed he turned around and saw a black car parked behind him.

Darwin started to run. The car followed. Darwin turned. The car did the same. Darwin finally stopped at the local pawn shop. He turned towards the car and walked up to the passenger window. the window went down and in the passenger seat was Penny. The driver was Tobias.-wait Tobias can drive?-

"Tobias?!"Darwin stepped back.

"That's right. Get in the car or I will force you!"Tobias sounded pissed.

"I'm not getting in, your psycho!" Darwin ran back home without saying another word.

Darwin's POV (point of view)

Why wouldn't he had just grabbed me, And why was Penny in the car? Darwin wanted some answers. He decided to leave the house at midnight and go find Tobias.

Nobody's POV

"Darwin where have you been?" Nicole asked.

"I left a note on the couch saying I was on a walk. Dad must have sat on it."

"Ok ill forgive you this time only. Oh yea Gumball wants you Darwin."

"Ok mommy."Darwin hid his arm and went upstairs to see his brother.

"Hey mom said you needed me for something, what's up?" Darwin said as he entered his room.  
Darwin sat down on the dresser were his fishbowl was and waited for a response. Gumball sat up from laying down on his bed and replied.

"Why are there cuts on your left arm?"

##Still worth fighting for - my darkest days!##

Darwin looked at his left arm," Tobias got me yesterday after school."

"Why didn't you tell me?"Gumball asked.

"I didn't know what to do, so I just didn't show anyone."

"Darwin, you should've told me. I saw the cuts yesterday and I thought you cut yourself."

"I would never cut myself! Yes my life is horrible in all but I'm still here and unbroken."

"I'm glad you said that Darwin, because you cheered me up."Gumball smiled at Darwin then laid down.

"Thanks buddy."Darwin got in his bowl and went to sleep until midnight.##(stop the song if it is still playing)

Darwin wok up at 11:50 and went down stairs. Darwin saw that nobody was awake and got on a jacket. He walked outside and headed towards Tobias's house.  
As Darwin walked up the stairs he saw Rachel crying at the porch table outside in the middle of the night.

"Hey why are you so sad?" Darwin asked as he sat down next to Rachel.

"well my boyfriend Brad broke up with me over the phone."Rachel felt good telling Darwin.

"Well he isn't the one you should marry then. He just doesn't know what beauty is, and how to see it."Darwin looked face to face with Rachel.

Rachel looked into Darwin's eyes and saw true and pure love. Rachel leaned in for a kiss, so did Darwin. Their lips touched and they kissed. They ignored the cold, ignored the drama with Tobias, and everything else. All they needed was each other. They felt free and it was like the day Rachel threw that party. Darwin finally found his true live and was happy again. Later on Rachel and Darwin were in the living room of Rachel's house. They watched the movie Titanic and kissed when the actor and actress in the movie kissed.

Darwin forgot all about his mission to get information on Tobias.

"So I've been thinking, "Darwin paused." Well we should be together like a boyfriend and girlfriend. You know." Darwin blushed.

"I would love to."Rachel kissed Darwin on the cheek, "Meet me in the park tomorrow at noon. Ok?"

"Got it." Darwin walked home and looked at the time.6 o'clock in the morning?!

Darwin ran to his room and went to bed.

In the morning Darwin went downstairs after waking up his sibling. "Hey mom, what's for breakfast?"Darwin asked his mother.

"Tacos. I cannot afford anything else right now kid I'm sorry."Nicole put tacos on everyone's plate and they dug into their food.

Two minutes later Darwin finished his taco and went to Rachel's house. Darwin knocked on the door and Rachel opened the door happily.

"Hey babe!"Darwin paused to kiss Rachel on the cheek, "Ready for are date?"

"Yea, but give me a second. I am not ready yet come in and take a seat at the couch and watch TV. with my little sister Tammy."Rachel ran upstairs and got out her cutest dress she could find. It was orange silk dress. there is a matching purse that Rachel had and she put her phone, wallet, and her red lipstick she never left behind in her orange sequenced purse.

Rachel walked downstairs after putting on her one inch heel shoes. The shoes were also orange.

"I'm ready Darwin."Rachel walked over the fish and smiled.

"you look amazing Rachel. I love the color, considering it's the same as my skin."Darwin chuckled and led Rachel outside were a limo was waiting.

"A limo!"Rachel was so excited to get to be able to ride in a limo for the first time.

"yea it was only ten bucks. Come on we have an excellent day ahead of us. First off to the store to buy some lovely jewelry for my lady." The driver took off to the nearest jewels shop.

* * *

Ok that's the last of this chapter! I will try to make longer chapters soon ! just had to update since ! haven't updated in so. Well peace love and RAMEN NOODLES! (Oh and the ! is a I just so you know:) )


End file.
